Where do we go from here?
by othgirl12
Summary: Its 5 years later and Peyton and lucas have been dating since highschool. What happens when a tragedy strikes and rips them apart?........Where do they go from here?


Ok so this takes place the 5 years after high school

Ok so this takes place the 5 years after high school. There is no Lindsay. Peyton and Lucas have been dating ever since high school with a few break ups here and there. Then there is a tragedy…….. Where do they go from here??

**Chapter One**

**The Tragedy - Introduction**

"Brooke, I know you have feelings for Lucas. Don't deny it!" Peyton knew Brooke loved HER boyfriend. But for some odd reason, she didn't mind it.

"Ok Peyton. Yes. I have feelings for him but you have known for three years now that I would do anything to keep that a secret from him." Brooke could not believe Peyton was bringing this up AGAIN!

"Relax Brooke. I was just going to tell you that if anything would ever happen to me, it would be ok if you two hooked up. I wouldn't like it at first and I know you would never get with a guy unless you were madly in love with him, but I would get used to the idea and eventually like it. Although I would never tell you to be with anyone."

"What? Peyton don't talk like that! And why would you want me of all people with him?" Man oh man was Brooke confused.

"Brooke, I just want you to be happy. And besides, if you are with him, it keeps him away from all of those other freaks out there!"

Peyton had a huge grin on her face and Brooke just looked fakely offended and hit Peyton with a pillow.

"Ok, so before this turns into a massive pillow fight, I'm going to head to work," Peyton said chuckling.

"What a PARTY POOPER!" Brooke yelled hoping her bff would change her mind. She had a huge smirk on her face.

With that Peyton stuck out her tongue, walked out the door, and slammed it behind her.

Brooke picked up her sketch board and started drawing some new sketches. She had a huge meeting with Macy's tomorrow and wanted everything to look absolutely perfect!

The phone rang and the caller ID said Lucas Scott on it.

"What can I do for you Mr. Lucas Scott?" Brooke asked trying to sound intelligent and funny.

"Well Ms. Brooke Davis, you can put my girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, on the phone." Lucas tried to do the same thing Brooke was.

"Well I am sad to say but I cannot do that because she is on her way to work." Brooke said.

"I can't get a hold of her on her cell phone though. It keeps going straight to voice mail." Lucas sounded worried.

"Don't worry Lucas. Her phone is most likely out of battery and lying on her bed in her room. I'll go check right now." Brooke was about to go check when Luke stopped her.

"Hold on a minute. Someone is on the other line and it could be her." Lucas switched lines.

Everything the man on the other line said was just a big blur. He could not believe it!

Lucas switched back to Brooke.

"Brooke, go to the hospital right now! I'll meet you there," Lucas said as he hung up the phone and ran to his car.

When Brooke got to the hospital, Luke, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, and Skills were already there.

"What's going on?!" Brooke yelled as she walked into the waiting room.

Lucas jumped up and everyone else just stared.

"Peyton was in a serious car accident. Another car hit her in the driver's side door when she was going through an intersection." Lucas was about to break down.

Before Brooke could say or ask anything, a doctor came out.

"Who is here for Peyton Sawyer?" The doctor asked.

Everyone stood up but Lucas and Brooke were the only ones who walked over to the doctor.

"Peyton suffered a severe head trauma. While we were trying to fix her up, we lost her. We tried to revise her but nothing helped. I am so sorry but she is gone." The doctor had a very gentle tone to his voice.

To those words, Brooke just kneeled down and bawled her eyes out. Lucas was right besides her doing the same thing.

Haley and Nathan ran over and hugged them while the rest of them sat in the chair just shocked.

"No! No! She cant be gone! I want to see her! This is just some sort of cruel joke!" Brooke started running down the halls trying to find the room her friend was in. Skills ran after her.

"Brooke! Stop! I know it is hard for you to believe but she_ is_ gone." Skills just took her in for a hug.

Brooke was crying so hard that her head hurt, her eyes burned and she could barely see through the tears.

"Skills, where do we go from her?" Brooke asked.


End file.
